


A More Peaceful Solution

by GodAwfulWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk and Chara are friends!, They fell together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAwfulWriter/pseuds/GodAwfulWriter
Summary: Chara and Frisk fall down the hole together. Now’s a question of genocide or mercy.
Kudos: 2





	A More Peaceful Solution

“I don’t understand you!” It’d been hours for the two humans. They’d arrived at Toriel’s house and right now they were supposed to be sleeping. Chara just couldn’t handle it anymore, how Frisk could be so calm and compassionate to a bunch of monsters. They were supposed to hate monsters! Heck, the first thing they encountered here nearly killed them! “We have the perfect opportunity now. She’s sitting out there, probably reading a stupid book now in her comfy little chair. We just sneak a knife from the kitchen cabinet and catch them by surprise.”

“No!” They were frustrated by now, raising their voice a little. Toriel most likely heard from the other room, but they were too focused on the argument. “She’s been nothing but nice to us since we got here. Just because one bad person—“

“Flower.” Chara corrected, snarky as ever.

“Oh my god. Whatever. One bad flower doesn’t mean all of them are bad.” Frisk folds their arms, sitting down on the side of the bed. “You’re too quick to hurt them all.”

“And you’re too quick to trust them. We have no reason to do that.” Chara sat down next to them.

The angered two sat side-to-side, facing away from each other. No choice was really correct between the two, and they both knew that. They had no reason to spare any since any enemy could easily wipe them off the face of the planet, not caring for any merciful act. There was no real reason to genocide either, especially going out of their way to do so. Monster or human; murder is murder.

Frisk kicked their shoes off and crawled up under the blanket. “Chara, just...” They muttered. “I didn’t want to fall down here. Neither of us did. We have no right to intrude on them and then hurt them. It’s just— it’s just wrong!”

“Who are you to...” Glaring down on the floor, they sighed, losing the will to argue. They kicked the side of the bed and flopped backwards. Deep down, they were just scared. They didn’t want themself or Frisk hurt, or worse, killed by one of the monsters down here. They’ve heard many stories about the large conflict between human and monsters years ago. It was scary, all of it. Too scary.

“Chara. Let’s just sleep. Today has been a lot. Once we wake up, that’s when we’ll talk.”

“Okay...okay, fine.”

Chara kicked their shoes off as well, taking a place apart from Frisk on the bed. They sighed. “You’d better be right about this. If I get killed, I’m haunting you.”

“If you die, I don’t think I’d last long enough for you to still haunt me.” Frisk stuck their tongue out at them and shut their eyes.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Toriel was listening from a creak in the door. A gentle smile came to her face, opening the door slowly. “Oh look, they’re both sleeping.” She said outloud, vaguely prompting them both to keep their mouths and eyes shut. 

The monster stepped into the room, placing two plates of butterscotch down on the floor for them to have. Happiness flooded her, proud that the two came to a peaceful solution. It made her feel all bubbly inside. Despite just meeting the two, she already felt like a happy mother of the two.

Toriel walked back to the door, taking one last look inside. “Sweet dreams.” She flicked the light off and shut the door.


End file.
